1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosure relates to providing secure communications for mobile communication devices.
2. Introduction
As the use and necessity of wireless communications grows, the development of secure communications has become a priority to enable military, Government and civilian personnel to properly use their mobile devices without fear of compromising secure information. Conventional commercial wireless solutions commonly use only one layer of encryption which does not provide adequate protection for sensitive Government information, military and in certain cases, proprietary information.